


Not Again, Not Again, Not Again

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: A Superboy has killed a Robin before. He wouldn’t let Jon kill Damian too.





	Not Again, Not Again, Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is based on @guerrahilarante ’s caption on their art [here](http://guerrahilarante.tumblr.com/post/164692857242/someone-should-warn-dami-to-not-get-too-attached), about not getting attached to superboys. Damian and Jon are like 17 and 15 respectively, Tim and Conner are in their 20s obvi. Dick probably knew all of this years ago, before Damian complained to him haha. Like I said, the TimKon here could be seen as romantic or platonic, it’s up to the reader. I hope this angers that anon who told me I’m not allowed to write about the Super family anymore. >:)

From the second Tim met Jonathan Kent, he didn’t like him.

He didn’t like his overly positive attitude, didn’t like how babied he was by basically the entire hero community, but most of all – he didn’t like how much time he spent with Damian.

So he didn’t allow it.

If Jon called, he ‘accidentally’ lost the line. If the Supers were working a case near Gotham, Tim volunteered to work with Damian on a case out of town. If an out of town case wasn’t an option, then he chaperoned. Stayed close whether Damian and Jon wanted him there or not.

And he knew the moment it started to happen. Knew as the two grew into their teens that _feelings_ were starting to be developed. A few extra, secret smiles. More unannounced visits, standing a little too close together.

And he started to hate Jonathan Kent even more.

He was subtle at first, but as the years went on, he became more and more obvious with his disgust. It didn’t bother Damian any – in fact it seemed to just fuel him to hang out with Jon more, just telling his friend, “Drake’s just a freak. I’m pretty used to it. Don’t let him bother you.”

And with anyone else, the hurt look in Jon’s eyes might have made Tim feel guilty or regretful, but here? Here it did nothing but annoy him, and cement why he was doing this in his mind.

Because no one else could see it. Not even Damian with all his training, but Jonathan Kent was a threat. Jonathan Kent was going to kill him.

And Tim wouldn’t let that happen. Not again. Not to Damian. Not to another Robin.

He also knew the moment Conner was told. Knew the moment Jon went crying to his own older brother about it. Could see the sad look in his best friend’s eyes whenever they saw each other. Whenever Tim lashed out at Jon by separating he and Damian while Conner was present.

Conner never asked. Maybe he already knew, or thought he did. Maybe he assumed it as a _Bat_ thing. Maybe he thought Tim was doing it to upset Damian, and just using Jon as a tool.

Regardless, everyone tolerated it. Damian, Conner, Jon. Even Bruce and Clark – though they more avoided their children’s angst than tolerated it.

But yeah, everyone tolerated it – until they didn’t.

It was a morning in Titans Tower. A Titans case and one Tim and Conner were working turned out to be one in the same, so they all met up at the tower to compare notes.

They were in the computer room, just the four of them. Jon and Damian at the computer, looking for the files, Tim and Conner standing not far behind them. After a few minutes, Damian decided to go get some of their physical evidence, to which Jon disagreed. Damian snorted at him, and playfully, Jon grabbed his sleeve, dragging behind him while gently pulling him back.

And without thinking – Tim reached out, slapped Jon’s hand away with a grumbled, “Don’t touch him.”

Jon released his arm, and instead of looking hurt, just looked annoyed, narrowing his eyes at Tim. “Why not? Who said it was your choice?”

Damian had turned back towards them by now, face as blank as ever. He opened his mouth to respond, probably to tell Jon to calm down and not let it get to him, but he was too late in his attempt, as Tim spoke first. “It’s not my choice, I’m just not a huge fan of people _accosting_ my brother.”

Jon’s face heated up as he turned towards Tim, balling his hands into fists. “I am _not_ accosting hi-!”

Damian and Conner were between them in an instant, Damian shoving Jon against the computer banks, while Conner grabbed Tim’s shoulders and pushed him backwards.

“Okay, enough!” Conner shouted, even as Damian looked over his shoulder at them. “Tim, what the hell is your problem!”

“I don’t have one.” Tim defended coolly. “If anything, it’s _your brother_ who has a problem. Needs to learn to keep his hands to himself.”

There was the sound of Jon lunging forward, and Damian stopping him.

“Loathe as I am to admit it, I agree with Conner.” Damian hummed, looking back once more. “You’ve appeared to have an issue with Superboy for years, it’s about time you explain yourself. And that idiocy you just spewed doesn’t cut it.”

Tim frowned, his heartbeat speeding up. “I don’t have a problem. In general or with Jon.” He shook himself free of Conner. “But if you all think I do and don’t want me here, then fine. I can take the hint.” He turned away, towards the door. “Conner can handle-”

“Tim, stop. You know none of us said that.” Conner whispered, hand slipping gently around Tim’s wrist. Tim froze at the contact immediately, feeling that familiar lump swelling in his throat. “Please, tell us what’s wrong.”

Tim swallowed, but the lump remained. He glanced over his shoulder. Saw concern melting off Conner’s features. Even Damian seemed worried, his head tilted in interest. Jon just watched eagerly.

“ _Please_.” Conner repeated.

Fine. _Fine_.

“He’s gonna kill him.” Tim said softly. In his periphery he saw Jon’s eyes widen in surprise, Damian’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. “Jon’s gonna kill Damian, and I can’t let that happen again. Not to someone else.”

“Again?” Conner asked, as Tim pulled his hand away, turned to face the other three completely. Jon was looking desperately at Damian, whispering frantically about how he’d never, he’d die first himself. Damian was waving him off, straining to listen to Tim. “Tim…what do you mean _again_? To someone else?”

“Superboy has killed Robin before.” Tim murmured. “And I won’t let a Superboy kill a Robin again.”

Pain flashed across Conner’s face. “Tim.” He breathed. “Tim, what are you _talking_ about?”

“When you died, I…I was _destroyed_.” Tim explained quietly. His heart hurt, it hurt _so bad_. “It _killed_ me, and I…I never recovered, not even when you came back.”

Conner just stared at him, absolutely devastated himself.

“Not even now.” Tim admitted. “God, Conner. You know I love you, but even _now_ , all these years later, I look at you and all I can think about is the time when you were gone. When you were dead and I was alone and I…I couldn’t _breathe_. Not for years. And then I couldn’t cope when you came back. Because you came back and it was like _nothing_ happened, and that all that pain and heartache and everything I went through was for absolutely _shit_. And with you back, everyone seemed better and everyone recovered, and I still _couldn’t_.”

No one said anything. Damian and Jon just looked at each other.

“And when I look at Jon and Damian, I…I just see the same damn thing happening.” Tim could feel tears in his eyes now, just thinking of the possibility. “Because they love each other. They’re _in love_ with each other and it’s so _obvious_ , and…and Damian’s already been hurt and wronged by so many people he loves. By his parents, by Dick, by _me_. And the idea that he’d let his guard down for Jon, for Jon to convince him that he loved him, and cared about him, only to up and die and leave him with _nothing_ …”

Tim felt a tear fall, gasped in a breath.

“He’s my brother, Conner.” Tim sobbed. “He’s my _brother_ , and it’s nothing against Jon. Really, it’s not. I just can’t let Damian get hurt again. Not in general and not like I was. I can’t let what happened to me happen to him.” A watery laugh. “I’m bad enough, you know?”

“Tim…” Conner tried. Suddenly he dragged Tim forward into his arms. “God, Tim, why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

“Because it wasn’t actually your _fault_.” Tim chuckled again. But he accepted the embrace anyway. Returned it as tight as he could, buried his face in Conner’s chest. “And I didn’t want you to feel guilty about how fucked up _I_ am.”

“But you could have at least let me help you.” Conner offered. “You didn’t have to go through all this alone. Especially since that’s exactly what you’re trying to save Damian from…”

“I promise, though.” Jon interjected from behind Conner. “I promise I won’t leave him, Tim. I won’t do what Conner did to you. I swear on my _life_ -”

“But the problem is you _can’t_.” Tim closed his eyes, held Conner even closer. “You can’t _promise_ that Jon, no matter how much you _want_ to.”

“…Drake.” Damian whispered. Tim looked around Conner’s arm to see Damian and Jon had moved closer now. Damian was standing almost-protectively in front of Jon, but they both had a clear look of understanding and compassion on their faces. “I…appreciate your concern. And it…makes sense now, your actions over the years. Keeping Jonathan and I apart would save me the heartache of if he ever died while being stupidly heroic.”

Jon blinked, and slapped Damian’s arm in a display of mock offense.

“Same goes for you, idiot.” He mumbled, rolling his eyes and looking away.

“But I am… _happy_ with him. And I don’t see the pain of losing him ever making me regret knowing him in the first place.” Damian glanced back at the other. Jon looked at him and grinned as bright as the sun, reaching out for Damian’s hand. Damian took it instantly, even as he turned back to Tim. “It didn’t with Father or Grayson. It didn’t with you.”

Tim tried to smile as he pulled away from Conner, and wrapped his arms around Damian instead. Knew it came out wrong. No one said anything though.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into Damian’s hair. Felt Damian release Jon’s hand to hang onto him instead. “I’m so sorry, Damian.”

“An honest mistake.” Damian promised. “But…it _is_ nice to know that should anything happen to him, I can probably count on you to help me through the aftermath.”

“Every day, for as long as you need me.” Tim agreed instantly. He looked at the other teenager. “And…and I will be for Jon, should he ever lose you himself. If he wanted me to be.”

Jon smiled, nodded silently, as if saying that all was forgiven. Tim nodded back to him too.

“I’m sorry, Jon. It really never was personal.” He tried. “Any way I can make it up to you?”

“Let me take Damian on a proper, not-secret, not-having-to-sneak-out-to-do-it date?” Jon laughed. “…Let us take care of you and your trauma, now that we know about it?”

“…Sure.” Tim hummed, even as Damian released him. “At least to the first thing. The second thing…”

“We’ll be doing whether you give us permission to or not.” Conner interjected, throwing his arm around Tim’s shoulders. “So, you’re going to have to deal with it.”

Tim smiled sadly, but nodded all the same.

“Great, so pizza and a bad movie marathon for all of us as a makeshift makeup for Jon and Tim.” Conner decided. “Just as soon as we put this case to bed.” He looked to Damian. “You said you had some other evidence?”

Damian nodded, relief of the conversation being over clear. “Jon and I will go get it.”

And with that, Damian and Jon disappeared through the door, leaving Tim and Conner to themselves.

“…I wish you would have told me.” Conner mentioned again, after a moment of silence. Tim carefully pulled himself from Conner, moving across the room.

“I still wish I hadn’t.” Tim sighed, slumping down in the computer chair nearby. “You know I hate…emotions and all that.”

“Ha, well, sorry to inform you, Red, but you’re human. Emotions are inevitable.” Conner laughed. “Though…maybe Damian and Jon aren’t the only ones in desperate need of a date.”

Tim ran his hand down his face. “Sorry, Con, but I’m not super into double dates. Especially not with my baby brother and a guy so obviously madly in puppy love with him.”

“Haha, oh god, no. I mean just you and me.” Conner explained. Tim heard Conner shift, and glanced over to see Conner crouching, leaning against the arm of Tim’s chair to look up at him. “So I can take care of you properly. The way you _deserve_. I know it won’t make up for all these past years, but…”

Tim felt his face heat up, even as Conner trailed off. “Yeah, okay.” He whispered, even as he heard Damian and Jon on their way back. “I…I think I’d like that.”

“Good.” Conner grinned as he stood back up, and left a gentle kiss on Tim’s forehead, even as the door slid open and Jon and Damian returned, bickering quietly amongst themselves. Conner smiled down at him, and Tim found himself returning it instantly. “Because I think I would too.”

Conner took Tim’s hand to help him out of the chair, and didn’t let go, even as Damian began speaking about the case once more.

(And later, when Jon took Damian’s hand as they walked their elders back to their plane, Tim, for once, didn’t scold him for it. And it felt nice, not to.

Especially when Damian smiled with an emotion he didn’t let others see very often. An emotion Tim hadn’t felt for a long time himself, but did now, as his brother was content, as Conner knew his secret, and chose to remain at his side.

Clear, unadulterated happiness.)


End file.
